Diary of an Original
by RyokoHokage
Summary: Asch the Bloody enjoyed keeping his secret diary, until the day it was stolen away from him. Now he's on a search to find it before the worst thing ever happens... His Replica reads it!
1. Chapter 1

~Diary of an Original~

Once upon a time there was a Replica. This story has absolutely nothing to do with that Replica, since this story is all about his Original and the secret diary he kept. Asch the Bloody, the Original was called. He cared not for his old name of Luke fon Fabre and so allowed his Replica to keep it. Not that Asch would ever call his Replica anything other than Dreck. However if your reading this, you probably already know the tales from the abyss and so on with the story at hand.

Asch had just finished yelling at his Replica for what seemed like the thousandth time. He rubbed his forehead and decided to sit under a nearby tree to rest for a moment. He sat and looked around. Seeing that noone was nearby, Asch took something out from inside his uniform. It was a very small book of sorts, a journal perhaps. It was thin and light so noone would be able to tell he had it with him, even if that person were to jump all over him. It was a blackish color and was locked tightly across the middle with a strap that had a lock. It seemed like only a key could open such a thing. A key only the owner of it would possess. Asch looked around again to double check that noone was near him and took out a small tiny gold key from around his belt. He undid the lock and the pages were revealed to the world.

"Humph… That damn Replica….", muttered Asch to himself.

Asch took out a pen from within the book's bindings and started writing. He glared at the pages as he wrote down how stupid his Replica was being today.

~_Dear diary,  
><em>_Today that Dreck was extra annoying. Instead of bothering his little friends, he decided to bother ME. Why me? Always clinging to me, screaming my name… Running up and jumping on my back… Tch… Doesn't he know how busy I am? He should go bother his friends since he likes them so much._~

Asch paused and sighed.

"…. _More than me at least_…", he thought.

"TCH! What am I thinking?", he said outloud.

"_I don't care if he likes me_…."

He sighed again.

"…_Maybe that's not_-…."

He looked as if he suddenly figured out something. He leaned back and rested his head against the trunk of the tree. He shut his eyes for a moment to think deeper. After awhile he leaned his head back forward and glared at his surroundings. He made sure for the third time that noone could be seen. He then hunched alittle more over his diary and wrote down his discovery. A short time of writing passed, Asch put his pen down, and shut the diary. He made sure it was locked tightly. He stood up and dusted himself off. He went to put the book back in it's usual hiding spot, but froze when he heard a rustle from the leaves in the tree above him. Before he knew it, his dairy was whisked away right out of his hand.

"Your secret diary huh?", said the voice of a teenager Asch knew far too well.

Asch turned around and glared at the green haired boy.

"Return that to me now, Sync.", growled Asch.

Sync chuckled and looked at him. He was wearing a smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't bring it out and write about your "Dearest" Replica where anyone could read it then.", he taunted as he took a closer look at it.

Asch took a step closer, wanting to reach out for the diary, but Sync moved away more as a reaction to his movements.

"Heh… Aren't these for little girls who want to talk about the boys they like?", said Sync as he smirked more.

"Tch… Shut up and give it back to me!", Asch yelled, taking another step towards him.

"I wonder what HE would say if he knew his angry original kept one of these things… Heh and that his name was on every single page…", Sync said, his smirk growing wider still.

Sync took another step away as Asch moved nearer. Sync wasn't done playing with Asch just yet and Asch knew Sync wasn't just going to give it back so easily. Asch moved and went to take it back by force, but Sync jumped away.

"HA! You know you can't catch me! Why even bother trying?", Sync taunted as he disappeared into the alley between two houses and walked off further into town.

"DAMMIT SYNC!", shouted Asch as he ran after him.

The town was crowded today due to some sort of event downtown. Asch hated crowds and so refused his Replica's invitation to whatever it was. He suddenly regretted that decision in more ways than one. He had to find Sync in this mess of people. He cursed under his breath as he looked. He saw Sync and his little smirk from across the crowd. Asch went after him, managing to make his way through the crowd with little trouble.

Asch got to the area where Sync had been standing only to find that Sync was no longer there. He looked around and Sync was now standing further away. Asch continued this game with Sync until he saw Sync standing in an alleyway with his back to him. Asch moved quietly behind Sync and grabbed his shirt collar before he could escape again.

He went to grab his diary from Sync's hand, but Sync moved it at the last second. Asch ended up hitting the diary, sending it flying into the middle of the street. Both Asch and Sync stared at it. Asch moved passed Sync and went to head out into the street to grab it, but a series of carts appeared suddenly and blocked his path. Asch had to wait until the carts finished moving.

"Huh? What's this?", said a voice similar to that of Asch's.

Sync smirked when he realized just who had found it. Asch's eyes widened when he heard that copy of his voice.

"Oh~ no~ Luke! It looks like someone lost their diary!", shrieked a young girl.

"Oh that's just so horrible… To lose one's diary like that!", spoke a very concerned sounding female.

"You should find them and return it to them promptly. They are probably out searching for it.", said a serious sounding woman.

"Unless they don't know it's gone missing yet…", said a young man.

"Tsk Tsk… What a shame. It's a terrible thing to lose one's thoughts… Even more so when they are on paper, where anyone could read them.", said the voice of a middle aged man.

The carts finally moved out of the way. Asch looked in horror as the one person he didn't want to find it, picked it up off the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke was surrounded by his group of friends. Anise, Natalia, Tear, Guy, and Jade were all standing around Luke as he stood back up holding the diary. Luke took a closer look at it, trying to see if it had any names or markings on the outer cover that could lead them to it's owner.

"..Yeah… But do you think they're still in this town?…", Luke wondered outloud.

"You got a point there… They could have just been passing through.", answered Guy.

"We should look for them here anyway, just to be sure…", said Tear calmly.

"Oooooo~ Maybe when we find them, there'll be a big fat reward for it!", said Anise as she wiggled around at the thought of money.

"Might I suggest we spilt up then? We'll be able to cover more ground more quickly if we spread ourselves out.", suggested Jade.

"Ah what a splendid idea Jade.", Natalia agreed.

"Alright… Lets split up and search then.", said Luke as he nodded in agreement.

"Let us rendezvous at the inn later this evening.", Jade told them all before walking off on his own.

Sync smirked at this series of events he had helped unfold. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall of the alley.

"Oops. Looks like he found it anyway, despite all your efforts to get it back.", Sync said nonchalantly, but clearly taunting Asch at the same time.

Asch knew Sync had done this on purpose. Asch would have turned around and attacked him furiously, but he saw Luke running off and had to follow him. All the members of Luke's group had gone off in different directions, leaving Luke alone. Asch hurried out into the street and went after him. Asch had to wait till Luke wasn't asking anyone about it, maybe then he could just steal his diary back.

Asch watched Luke carefully for hours, never getting close enough to be seen. Luke kept smiling and thanking people even though they knew nothing about it. The wind blew through Luke's short hair as Asch looked at him. When Asch realized how intensely he was staring at Luke, he immediately looked away. He tried to think up a plan to get the diary back without being suspected of having done it later.

When Asch looked back at Luke, he was walking off to a quiet part of the city. Noone was around so this was Asch's chance. He couldn't risk letting his Replica keep that diary and possibly finding a way to open it. Asch started running fast after him. He was planning on bumping into him hard, stealing the diary while Luke was distracted, and then yelling at him for running into him. With noone around to see him do this, Luke wouldn't have any proof that Asch had stolen it.

"_… This should work… He's so completely stupid… He'll probably just think he dropped it somewhere…._"

Asch went to put his "running thief yelling" plan into its first phase, the "bump into Dreck" stage.

"Hello Luke.", said a familiar voice.

"Oh hello Ion!", said Luke, smiling at the green haired boy as he stopped to chat with him.

Asch hadn't seen Ion since he was too busy focusing on Luke. He knew he couldn't have any witnesses to his plan. However, Asch had been running too fast in order to catch up to Luke. He wasn't able to stop in time and ended up crashing into his Replica, making them both fall to the ground. Ion stood there blinking wide eyed at the scene.

"OUCH! H-Hey are you okay?", Luke said as he rubbed on his own head.

"DAMMIT DRECK!", Asch yelled, glaring up at him.

Asch was laying fully on Luke due to their fall. Luke saw who it was and his eyes lit up.

"ASCH?", Luke said with a large smile.

Asch glared alittle more at him and went to move off him. Luke grabbed him, pulled him closer, and hugged him tightly.

"GAH! Let me go Replica!", Asch shouted, trying his hardest to wiggle free of Luke's tight embrace.

Ion shut his eyes and smiled alittle. He was confused and so his head was titled to the side abit.

"Ummm….I hope you two are not injured from your…Ah... Fall…", he said unsurely, as he did not exactly know what had just happened.

"OH! That's right! Asch! Are you okay?", exclaimed Luke as he finally let Asch go.

"I'm fine Dreck! No thanks to you!", roared Asch.

Asch stood up and brushed himself off. Luke sat up. He sat on the ground for a moment and smiled up at Asch.

"Good then! I'm glad you don't break so easily!", laughed Luke lightly.

Luke stood up and dusted off his backside the best he could. He adjusted his coat and looked at Asch again. Asch stood there death glaring his Replica.

"_… I wonder what I did THIS time… Wasn't HE the one who ran into ME?…_", Luke thought, smiling nervously.

"Oh yeah! Ion, have you seen anyone around here looking for their missing diary?", Luke asked.

"A diary? No… I don't think so…. But there is one on the ground there.", spoke the young Fon Master.

Ion pointed down to the ground where the diary was. Luke checked his pockets as he turned his head. Asch saw it right away and wanted to grab it before Luke did.

"It must have fallen out when Asch fell into me…", he mumbled, feeling that his pockets were empty.

Asch heard what Luke mumbled and opened his mouth to yell at his Replica as they both made to go pick up the diary. However, a large dog appeared suddenly and sat directly next to the diary, putting one of his paws on it. The two red heads stopped moving and stared at the dog. The dog barked and wagged his tail at them.

"Oh…A dog!", Ion gasped, staring at the dog as well.

"Hello boy… Um…. Can I just… Have that back?", Luke said nervously as he reached for the diary slowly.

The dog barked loudly, making Luke flinch and fall backwards.

"Frightened of a stupid dog now Replica?", Asch yelled, glaring down at Luke.

"Hmph! Lets see YOU take it then!", said Luke as he pouted alittle.

Asch looked back to the beast in front of him. He glared at it and it barked again. Asch didn't seem to care about the dog's barks and extended his hand down to grab the diary. Asch was about to take hold of it, when the dog moved suddenly, and barked once more. The dog picked up the diary in his mouth and ran off with it. With a his usual line of cuss words, Asch ran off after the sprinting dog.

"H-Hey! Asch!", cried Luke as he stood up.

Luke ran off quickly after his original. Ion was left standing there looking even more confused. Asch chased the dog and Luke chased after Asch. They all ran about the town till night fell around them. Asch eventually stopped running. He had lost sight of the dog. Luke ran up next to Asch and stood with his hands on his knees, panting hard.

"Where is…The… Dog?", Luke panted.

Asch glared at him, Luke knowing that it meant he had lost it. Luke caught his breath and stood up straight.

"Um…. So… Why were you chasing it like that?", asked Luke, who had been wondering that for awhile now.

"That's none of your business.", Asch muttered loudly.

"…. Is it….Yours?", Luke asked after a long pause, staring at him and blinking rapidly a few times.

"NO IT'S NOT MINE DRECK!", Asch screamed at him.

"Alright It's not yours…Geez…", Luke said as he leaned back abit from the harsh yelling.

Luke looked way from him and down at the ground. Asch turned away and started to walk off. Luke looked up and saw this.

"Hey! Where are you going?", Luke questioned.

Asch didn't answer him this time, but kept walking off into the darkness of the night alone. Luke ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"…. Your going to go…find that dog right? Do it in the morning when it's light out.", Luke suggested at a near whisper.

"TCH. I already told you it's not mine!", replied the angry Asch as he tried to take his arm back.

"…. Alright… So your just a concerned God General? Trying his best to make sure random lost diaries are returned to the citizens of this world?", Luke said in a playful sort of tone.

"Shut up Dreck!", yelled Asch, hitting Luke on the head.

"OW! I'm not going to tell anyone! I keep one too. What's the big deal?", said Luke.

Asch tried to pull his arm away from Luke so that he could leave, but Luke pulled on him more and refused to let go.

"It's too dark to find that dog now. Lets go meet up with everyone at the inn and we can search for it tomorrow.", Luke said as he hugged that arm for more grip.

"I'm not searching for it…And I'm not going anywhere with your friends, either, Dreck.", Asch growled, getting more angry by the second.

"No! I meant just you and me! WE can search for it together…", Luke said as he got alittle more quiet.

"…I don't need your help Replica.", said Asch.

"…I know that… But you might be able to catch it easier if you had someone else helping…. Besides…. You have to get some sleep anyways right?", said Luke quietly, almost whispering it to him.

Luke tugged on Asch's arm more, trying to convince him to go to the inn for the night. Luke didn't want him to leave just yet. Asch sighed irritated and thought about it. He knew he couldn't do anymore in the dark. Rather than listen to Luke complain and whine about it, Asch reluctantly agreed to go to the inn. Luke smiled happily and clinged to his arm more. Luke dragged him all the way there.  
>Guy was standing just outside the inn. He was standing up against the wall and looked up when he heard footsteps.<p>

"… There you are Luke… Everyone was getting worried… Where were you?", Guy asked as he moved off of the wall.

Guy looked and saw Asch. A combination of a stare and a glare was seen on Guy's face as he saw the cause of Luke's lateness.

"I see…. So you were with Asch… What about the diary?", Guy asked in a lower tone than before.

Luke explained how the dog stole the diary. He told Guy that Asch had seen it happen and was helping him search for it. Luke said nothing about the diary belonging to Asch. Guy thought it was strange for Asch to help Luke, but said nothing of it. Luke told Guy that he was going with Asch in the morning to search for the dog so that they could return the diary to its missing owner.

"Alright then… I guess me and the others will just see you later. They all went to bed already… So I'll tell them what you told me in the morning.", Guy said with a smile, "You should get to bed too, Luke."

Guy glanced at Asch one last time before heading into the inn. Luke looked at Asch and smiled at him before pulling on his arm more to get him inside.

"I'll get some rooms for us!", said Luke.

Luke went to the inn keeper's counter and spoke with her for a moment. She shook her head and Luke looked worried. He turned to Asch.

"….There's only one room left…", Luke said quietly to Asch.

"Tch….Figures… Take it Dreck.", muttered Asch angrily as he went to storm out of the inn.

"No don't go!", cried Luke as he grabbed his Original's hand, " We can share it!"

"No way am I sharing a room with YOU!", yelled Asch.

Asch tried to take his hand back from Luke, but Luke pulled harder on it.

"Come on! It's a lot better than camping out and sleeping on the ground!", said the nearly whining Luke as he tugged even harder on him.

Asch thought about it and sighed loudly, showing his displeasure. He knew his Replica would just follow him out of the inn if he left now. This way he could leave Luke in the room and sneak out while he was sleeping. This would be far easier to do here in the quiet inn, than out in the wild where any number of things could wake him.

"Humph….Fine Dreck.", Asch muttered.

Luke grinned and hugged Asch from behind.

"We can even take a bath together!", said Luke happily.

"NO! Forget it Dreck! I'm leaving!", yelled Asch as he tried to shake his Replica off him and make for the door.

"Alright alright! No bath! We can just go to sleep!", said Luke panicking slightly.

Luke held tighter to Asch.

"_Damn Replica! Thinking I would actually bathe with him! …You better fall asleep fast Dreck… So I can leave without you!_"

Asch stopped struggling. Luke felt that and grinned. He hugged him tightly once more and let go.

"The room is right over here Asch!", said the still grinning Luke as he grabbed Asch's hand and dragged him over to the room.

Luke turned on the light and looked around the room. The room was simple and had a only one window. Asch saw that the window was just big enough for him to fit through and looked slightly less dismal because of it. The room had a small bed in it that looked to be just big enough for the two of them. Luke shut the door behind Asch and forced him over towards the bed. Luke held onto Asch's hand as he kicked off his shoes and placed his sword to the side. He looked at Asch's sword and grabbed it.

"You don't need to sleep with it… So it can just stay here next to mine.", Luke said quietly, placing the blade next to his own.

Luke looked down at Asch's boots and smiled at him.

"Want me to take them off for you?", Luke offered with a huge grin.

"TCH. NO.", Asch replied with his mad face fully on.

Luke chuckled as Asch sat down on the bed and took his boots off himself. Asch put them right next to the bed so that he could easily find them in the dark once Luke was asleep. Asch looked at Luke and then shut his eyes as he laid down flat on his back. Luke saw that and smiled. He moved over to the door and turned off the light.

Luke waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before prancing over to the bed. He didn't make it as planned however. Luke tripped on one of his own shoes that he so carelessly kicked about the room. He fell onto the bed and landed on Asch.

"O-Oops… Sorry Asch… I didn't mean… to…."

Luke looked up just as some moon light made its way through the clouds. It lit up the room just enough so that Luke saw that he was not but an inch away from Asch's face. Asch didn't move. They stared at each other until slowly, Luke shut his eyes and moved to close the gap between their lips. Asch's heart skipped a beat as an un-seeable blush drew across his face. The moon hide once again and the light disappeared.

"GET OFF ME DRECK!", screamed Asch.

Asch pushed Luke off him before Luke could kiss him. Luke was forced to the other side of the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at Asch.

"A-Asch! I'm sorry! It… It was an accident!", cried Luke, who was worried Asch was going to leave now.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!", Asch bellowed at him.

Asch turned and laid on his side with his back to Luke. He didn't want to talk about what had just, or rather what could have just, happened. He knew if he tried to leave, Luke would just bring it up. Luke saw Asch laying there and figured Asch was going to stay if he was quiet. Luke smiled some at that and laid down himself.

"… Okay….. Goodnight…", Luke whispered to him.

Luke shut his eyes and went to sleep right away.

"_….. Goodnight…... Replica….._"

Asch took a deep quiet breath and shut his eyes. He had to wait until he was sure Luke was fast asleep. Asch waited for what felt like an hour. He turned his head and looked at Luke. Luke was sleeping quietly and his breathing was slow. Asch looked away and put one of his hands behind his back to sit up carefully without moving the bed too much as he moved to the side. He put his feet on the ground and went to take his hand from the bed to grab his boots. That's when Luke's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his. Asch instantly stopped moving and sat still.

"…No…Don't…..Don't go…..Asch…", fussed Luke slowly.

Asch turned his head back to look at him. He then realized Luke was just talking in his sleep. Asch shut his eyes and went again to grab his boots to leave. Luke started whining and squirming in his sleep. Luke was begging Asch not to go away again. Asch heard this and sat there unmoving once again.

"Don't….Leave me….Here…. All….Alone…", Luke cried.

Asch heard that and cursed under his breath. He moved more onto the bed and laid back down. Luke must have sensed this, because he stopped fussing. Asch sighed as he decided to stay and shut his eyes to fall asleep. Luke started to wiggle and eventually made his way closer to Asch. Asch looked at him just as Luke went and slide his head onto his arm. Luke rested his head on the side of Asch's chest as he ended up clinging to that arm. Luke smiled in his sleep and stopped moving. Asch was annoyed and his face showed it. He ended up staring at his Replica for a long while. Eventually his angry look softened and he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came and Asch was the first to wake. He felt something heavy on top of him, he thought he felt like his a part of his chest was wet as well. He opened his eyes and saw that Luke was sleeping on him. Luke had moved in his sleep and was laying with his head in the center of Asch's chest. Asch also saw that he had his arm around his Replica. Upon staring at the sight further, he saw that Luke was drooling on his chest, thus the wet feeling there.

"GAH! DAMMIT DRECK!", screamed Asch as took his arm from Luke and pushed that Dreck aside.

Luke jumped alittle and woke up instantly. He rubbed his eyes and wiped the drool off his chin.

"…What did I do?", he asked as he looked at Asch confused.

Asch was too busy trying to clean off the Replica drool from his shirt to hit him over the head for this mess. He did managed to death glare him though. Luke sweat dropped and moved back alittle.

"..Ah…. Did I drool on you? I'm-", Luke said slowly in a quiet voice before he was interrupted.

"SHUT UP DRECK!", Asch yelled at him.

Luke sat there like a puppy being scolded by its master for chewing on some slippers. He was sitting with his two hands on the bed in front of him. Luke stared at him silently. Asch tried to clean off the wet stain, to dry it, but it wasn't working. He would have to walk around with it till it dried on its own.

".._Tch… Should have left when I had the chance… Damn Dreck_…"

Asch gave up on the wet spot and moved to grab his boots. He put them on quickly and stood up, grabbing his sword, and headed for the door. Luke saw this and moved fast as well, nearly falling off the bed as he reached for his own shoes.

"HEY! Wait for me!", he cried as he put his shoes on as fast as possible.

Asch didn't listen. He opened the door and swung it open violently, his mad look on full display for all to see. The main room of the inn had a few people standing there and they blinked in surprise at the scene as it presented itself. Asch stormed out of the room only to be followed by his Replica not moments later. Luke shouted for Asch to wait, but Asch didn't slow down at all. He wanted to leave that idiot behind and find that dog on his own. The people in the inn sweat dropped as the two loud red heads left. Asch stood outside the inn for a mere second to decided which direction to look in first. He decided and was about to turn to walk that way when he froze suddenly.

"ASCH WAIT FOR-", Luke yelled as he walked out the door and bumped into Asch.

Asch turned his head only alittle and glared at that idiot before staring at something right in front of him.

"Huh? Why are you… ?", Luke asked apart of his question quietly as he put his hands on Asch's shoulders and looked over one of them, "AH! That dog!"

The dog from before was sitting right in front of them. The dog wagged his tail as it sat there with the diary in its mouth. Asch slowly took a step forward and the dog stood up, running off down the street.

"TCH…"

The mad Asch ran down the street after the dog once again, as before his worried Replica ran off after him. The dog forced them to chase it for hours. It was the early afternoon before Asch lost sight of the dog near the outskirts of town. Asch stopped for a moment and looked around the area for it. A tired looking Luke ran up behind Asch and stood there panting hard.

"Ah…. Asch…. Can't we….Take a….Break?", asked the panting Luke.

"Hmph. Take a break if you want, Dreck. I'm not going to wait for you.", Asch muttered in anger at losing sight of that dog.

"But… We haven't eaten… Anything …. All day…", Luke said as his stomach growled.

Asch's stomach growled as a response to Luke's and he yelled, "Noone asked you to tag along, Replica! Go eat by yourself, I'm busy!"

Luke stopped panting finally as Asch started walking off. He followed him anyways. Asch saw the dog again on the path leading out of town and rushed it. The dog dashed off down the path and Asch chased after it. Luke saw that and ran after it too. The dog seemed to be leading them this time, out of town and into the forest.

"…_Where is this dog going_?"

Asch thought about it and glared ahead. He knew there was something odd about all this. He soon saw someone familiar as he slowed down his run into a walk. Luke blinked and did the same, walking up close behind him. Asch saw the dog there. He was sitting right beside a girl with pink hair, wagging his tail happily at her.

"…. Arietta…. ", Asch muttered to himself.

Luke over heard that and moved alittle closer to him.

"What's SHE doing here? And with that dog?", Luke whispered to Asch.

"Tch. I don't know, Dreck! I've been with you this whole time, how would I know what she's doing here?", Asch snapped in a louder whisper, glaring at him.

Arietta looked up at them finally. One could notice right away that she was holding the diary in her arms, instead of her doll that she always had.

"…There you are, Asch…", she said just loud enough for him to hear her.

Asch looked at her with a lessened glare. He was about to speak when Luke talked before him.

"Please hand over that diary Arietta. We have to go return it to its owner now.", Luke said to her calmly, not wanting Asch to scream at her.

"Be quiet you! I'm not giving this diary back to Asch until he returns what he stole from me!", she cried.

"…I didn't steal anything from you, Arietta…", Asch said in a low tone.

"Lair! Sync said you're the one who stole my doll from me! He said if I took this diary, that you'd give me back my doll!", she said, completely convinced that Asch took it.

"…_That bastard Sync_…"

"Asch wouldn't take your doll! What would he even do with it?", asked Luke, picturing Asch using that doll of hers and sweat dropping because of it.

"I don't know! And I don't care! Just give it back!", she cried louder than before as a large flying beast swooped down and picked her up.

"….I have to go to Keterburg now…. So you have till tomorrow night to return my doll or… Or else you'll be sorry Asch!", she yelled as she flew off.

"ARIETTA!", Asch yelled furiously as he clenched his fist, "DAMMIT!"

Asch ran off down the path out of town. He had to hurry and catch the last ship out to Grand Chokmah, else he wouldn't make it in time.

"ASCH WAIT UP!", Luke yelled as usual as he ran after his Original.

Asch ran all the way to the port within time. He panted and looked as he saw the ship was still there. He ran to it quickly as it was about to head out. Luke of course was right behind him, looking more tired than before. Luke didn't let that stop him from following Asch though, he ran up behind him and got passage on the ship too. Asch yelled at him for it, but Luke wouldn't listen. Asch sighed and went to sit somewhere out of the way where he wouldn't be bothered by everyone else. Luke went and disappeared from his view.

"…. _Maybe he changed his mind and left… Good riddance_…"

Asch rested his head back against the wall that he was sitting up against. The ship left the bay right away after that, heading towards their destination of Grand Chokmah at last. A few moments later and someone came up in front of him.

"Here!", said that happy-go-lucky Replica voice he knew so well.

Asch opened his eyes reluctantly and saw a sandwich right in front of his face. Luke had another in his own hand and was eating it happily as he stood there. Asch slowly took the sandwich and took a bit of it. He glared at Luke as Luke sat down right beside him.

"…I'm not thanking you for this, Dreck…", he muttered.

"Heh… You're welcome, Asch.", replied Luke with a smile as he ate more.

Asch shut his eyes and quickly ate the rest of it. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning and his stomach was happy to finally have some sustenance. The ship took a few hours to reach Grand Chokmah. Asch didn't bother talking to his Replica too much, but Luke cheerfully talked enough for both of them. Asch was glad when the ship finally reached the Grand Chokmah harbor and allowed them to disembark. It was late evening and too late to catch the next ship to take him to Keterburg, so Asch headed towards an inn.

"Hey Asch, lets go get some dinner.", Luke said as he grabbed Asch's arm and held onto it.

"Tch. No thanks, Dreck…", he said with his glare focusing on his Replica.

He tried to pull his arm away, but Luke held tight to it and started dragging him into a nearby restaurant.

"Come on. I know that small sandwich wasn't enough for you. Just a quick bite and we can go to the inn!", Luke said as he dragged him further.

Asch would have yelled in protest, but they had entered the restaurant and he didn't want to cause a scene. He didn't want to admit it, but he really was hungry again. Luke got them a table by the window in the back so noone was near them. He smiled and decided to be quiet for alittle while, hoping that Asch wouldn't just storm out of here. They ordered and ate their food in that silence.

"…_Why is he just sitting there silently? Humph… I'm not sharing a room with him again if that's what he thinks to gain by this…. Damn Replica can sleep by himself_…."

Asch paid for the meal and got up to leave. Luke was still quiet and did the same. Once outside Luke grabbed Asch's arm again. Asch sighed and glared at everything as he walked, knowing that pulling his arm away would just be a long loud battle with lots of Replica whining. Once at the inn he went to ask for two rooms, in order to force his Replica to sleep alone. Luke pouted and stared at him.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Dreck!", Asch yelled as he shoved Luke into one room and quickly shut the door behind him.

"…_I'll just leave him here in the morning before he wakes… He can go back to his friends then_…"

Asch went into his own room and shut the door. He placed his sword down and laid down on the bed, too tired to care about his boots. He sighed and shut his eyes right away. He fell asleep hoping that Arietta hadn't read his dairy.


	4. Chapter 4

Asch was sleeping soundly. He was laying on his side, not dreaming of anything in particular, when he felt a disturbance in his bed. He knew it was light enough in the room that one could see somewhat. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to give away that he was awake until the right moment. He tried to sense what it was at least, how big, and perhaps figure out what it was doing here.  
>It wiggled slowly closer to him. It inched its way towards him as if it didn't want to wake him. Asch figured from the movements that it was human. His sword was right beside him, but he didn't want to risk getting blood all about the room if he could help it. He would need answers, so capturing the attacker in one piece was preferable.<br>He waited still, waiting for the attacker to come just alittle bit closer into range so that he could grab him. That's when he felt the attacker's hand touch his middle gently. Asch grabbed his attacker and lifted him up and over himself, taking not only his attacker, but also himself down to the floor. He held his attacker down with his own weight, not letting him free. Asch would get his answers now.

**~An hour earlier~**

Luke stood in the room that Asch had just forced him into. He hadn't even gotten to say goodnight or anything. He pouted and kicked off his shoes as he moved over and tossed himself down on the bed hard. He had landed there on his stomach and grabbed a pillow. He rested his chin on it, holding it there in place, and pouted more.

"… Stupid Asch…", he whined outloud to himself.

Luke sighed and rolled onto his side, holding the pillow there. He went and turned the light off before laying back down fully. He sighed again and tried shutting his eyes to sleep. He laid there silently for several minutes before tossing over to his other side. He tossed and turned for another 45 minutes before he sighed loudly and opened his eyes. He laid there and stared at the wall, still hugging the pillow, and unable to sleep.

"_… I wonder if Asch is asleep yet…. He did look pretty tired…_"

Luke sighed again and rolled over to his other side with his pillow, staring at the wall.

"_…. It's so cold in here…_"

He rolled over once more. His blanket wasn't keeping him very warm, nor was the pillow in his arms. He wanted something warm to cling to as he slept. His Original was warm and clingable.

"_… He'll just yell and hit me if I try to sneak in there…_"

Luke laid there for only a few minutes more before he tossed the pillow aside and stood up. He left his sword and shoes there, slowly opening the door of his room. He snuck out of it silently and moved swiftly to Asch's door. He listened for a moment and didn't hear any movement from within the room.

"_…Hope he's sleeping…Here goes nothing!_"

Luke slowly and quietly opened the door to Asch's room. He saw that Asch was fast asleep on his side with his face to the door. He opened the door just wide enough so that he could slide in, not wanting the light from the hall to hit Asch's face and wake him. He moved in and slowly shut the door without a sound. He crept along the floor like a ninja, not wanting to be caught now when he was so close. He saw Asch's sleeping face and stared at it for a moment. He grinned and blushed slightly at the rare sight.

"_… He looks so innocent when he's sleeping… Like he'd never yell or hit someone over the head while calling them Trash…_"

Luke rubbed the back of his own head as his grin grew into a more sheepish one. He carefully moved over to the other side from where Asch was. He stood there on the ground and took a slow deep breath before touching the bed. He slowly moved onto it fully. He hoped he hadn't woken Asch up. He slid closer to him, wiggling inch by inch closer to his objective.  
>He had gotten close enough that he went and put his hand over Asch's middle, to snuggle his warm body so that he could sleep. That's when he felt a hand around his wrist. Luke's eyes widened as Asch grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him down onto the floor. He saw Asch moving like a flash of lightning and then suddenly Asch was ontop of him. He blinked several times as he tried to regain his senses from his head hitting the floor so hard.<p>

"A-ASCH! IT'S ME!", Luke cried out, not wanting any sort of blade stuck in him.

Asch held him down firmly, increasing his grip on him. He glared down at the Dreck beneath him.

"…WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE REPLICA?"

Luke shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain of the hit he thought Asch was going to give him. His head ached now.

"…I was just…. Coming to see you…. I was cold…", Luke whispered sadly.

Asch's eye twitched at hearing that, especially with that sad tone.

"…TCH…"

Asch let go of him and moved off. He went and sat on the bed, never stopping his glare for a second. Luke opened his eyes since he felt no additional pain. He stared at Asch and slowly sat up. Luke sat there and put his hand over the back of his head, holding it there. Neither of them moved after that, not for several minutes, and not until Luke took his hand down off his head and looked at it. He stared at his hand and sighed. Asch looked to the side, wondering if his idiot Replica had hit his head too hard in the commotion.

"….. Is it bleeding?", Asch asked in a low mutter.

"….. No….", Luke replied in a whisper.

"…. Then go back to bed….", Asch said as he moved back further onto the bed and laid down on his side with his back to Luke.

"….. Can I… Sleep in here?", Luke asked cutely.

"…NO…"

"But it's cold in there…", Luke whined quietly.

"What makes you think I care, Dreck?", Asch snapped.

"… But… Now my head hurts…", Luke sniffled as he spoke with that sad voice again.

Asch's eye twitched.

"THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T SNEAK INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S BEDS DRECK!", he yelled at him.

Luke sat there on the floor silently. If Luke was a dog, his ears would have been down fully. Asch hadn't been using his blanket since he had been sleeping with his boots on. He took those boots off now and tossed them over the end of the bed without looking at Luke. Asch laid back down on his side after that, pulling the blanket over himself.

"… I'm going to sleep now…. Dreck….", he growled.

Luke looked up, those invisible dog ears perking up. He hadn't told him to get out or drop dead or anything like that. Luke wondered if that meant it was okay to stay. Luke waited a moment and then slowly moved himself up onto the bed. He laid there on the very edge of the bed, waiting to see if Asch would yell at him. When he didn't, Luke wiggled himself under the blanket and over to his Original. Luke wiggled into that warm back and snuggled his face into it. With that warmth there, Luke began to fall asleep right away.

"…Good night….Asch…", Luke muttered sleepily.

"… Goodnight… Dreck….", Asch grumbled in his own sleepily like state, unaware that he had said it outloud.

Luke heard it and smiled as he snuggled more into him. Luke was out like a light. Asch laid there awake still for a moment. He wondered why replicas were such pains. He didn't think on it long, since he fell asleep quickly despite his Dreck snuggling into his back like that. The two red heads slept until morning.  
>Luke was the first to wake. He moved alittle and sat up. He was smiling since he saw that Asch hadn't run out on him in the night. He leaned over Asch to check if he was still sleeping. He turned alittle pink when he saw that rare sleeping Asch face once again, only this time in the sunlight. Luke stared at him and leaned closer and closer to it. Asch opened his eyes right then and stared at the advancing Luke. He was rather close to his face now. Luke stopped moving and blinked.<p>

"Umm…. Good morning.", Luke said cheerfully with a large grin on his face.

Asch saw that light shade of pink on Luke's face and wondered what his Replica had been trying to do. Asch lifted up his hand and pushed Luke's face back. He moved and stood up after that, going over to his boots and started putting them back on. Luke saw this, but by the time he stood up, Asch had finished putting his boots on. Luke quickly got off the bed, but Asch was a second faster, grabbing his sword and heading to the door. Asch walked out of it and started heading out of the inn itself. Luke moved fast out the door as well and headed to his room.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!", Luke shouted as he rushed into his room to gather his things.

Asch didn't wait for his Replica of course. He kept walking and hurried to the port. Asch was glaring at everything at the moment, more so than usual. He was mad because he hadn't managed to escape the Dreck yet. He had planned on leaving in the night after Luke was asleep, but hadn't woken up once asleep himself. He made it to the port and saw that a ship was preparing to leave. Asch was about to get onboard, but a certain someone jumped onto his back.

"Why didn't you wait for me!", Luke asked loudly, nearly whining as he cling onto Asch's back.

"TCH! GET OFF ME DRECK! I DON'T REMEMBER EVER SAYING I WOULD WAIT FOR YOU!", Asch yelled at him, trying to get him off his back.

Luke held tight to him. He wasn't about to let go.

"… Geez… I thought after I shared your bed for a second night you'd be alittle bit nicer to me…", Luke grumbled.

"SHUT UP REPLICA!", Asch yelled even louder, hitting him now.

Luke let go right away, grabbing his head. It had stopped hurting from last night, but now all that pain was back as Asch hit it, and Luke yelp in a new way from this pain. Asch stopped hitting him once he heard the difference in yelps. He glared at him and sighed in deep aggravation. He was about to head onto the ship when a voice was heard, one that he knew unfortunately.

"Weeeelllll~ If it isn't Asch the Bloody and his little pet replica~", said a voice that could only belong to none other than Dist.

Asch turned around slowly and saw Dist floating there on that chair of his. Asch didn't look too happy to see him, nor did his upset Replica.


End file.
